Chuck Norris
NOTE: Chuck Norris may only be used with feats from his movies, TV shows, and book. No Internet memes are allowed, and will be deleted. Only use Chuck Norris' character, not his real self. Chuck Norris is an actor and martial artist. He previously fought Segata Sanshiro in the 44th episode of Death Battle, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deadpool Vs Chuck Norris * Chuck Norris VS John Cena * Chuck Norris vs Omni King (Abandoned) * Popeye vs Chuck Norris * Son Goku vs Chuck Norris * Chuck Norris vs The One Above All (Completed) * Superman vs Chuck Norris * Chuck Norris vs The One Above All * Shaggy vs Chuck Norris Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Godzilla * Hit * Hulk * Saxton Hale * Madoka Kaname * Terry Crews (Old Spice Guy) Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real name: Carlos Ray Norris * Born March 10, 1940 * Served as an Air Policeman for the U.S. Air force in 1958 * Karate career, 1964-1974 ** Racked up 183 victories, won 30 tournaments * Opened up a chain of karate schools ** Trained Steve McQueen, Donny Osmond, and Bob Barker... *** Yes, Bob Barker from the Price is Right * Politically known to be conservative Chuck Norris Facts *#66 Inside Chuck Norris is a smaller, tougher Chuck Norris *#75 Chuck Norris can unscramble an egg *#84 There is no global warming; Chuck was cold, so he turned up the sun *#100 Chuck promised never to go skydiving again, one Grand Canyon is enough Weaknesses * Does not have a flawless martial arts record ** Suffered 10 losses and 2 draws * His chest hair is so dense that grabbing it is like Velcro * The only martial art he's achieved the highest rank in is the one he invented * Even he couldn't get Mike Huckabee elected President of the U.S.A. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Official Chuck Norris Facts (Combat-Related) *#1 Chuck Norris was bitten by a cobra, and after five days of excruciating pain... the cobra died *#18 Chuck Norris does not get frostbite. Chuck Norris bites frost *#23 There is no chin behind Chuck Norris's beard. There is only another fist *#25 Chuck Norris's mind is connected to the Internet. He refreshes Web pages by blinking *#29 Chuck Norris knows everything there is to know - except the definition of mercy *#30 Chuck Norris can kill two stones with one bird *#37 Chuck Norris grinds his coffee with his teeth and boils the water with his rage *#38 Dynamite was originally developed by Chuck Norris to cure his indigestion *#42 Chuck Norris can gargle peanut butter and blow bubbles with beef jerky *#45 Chuck Norris eats bullets for breakfast. Watch out when he burps *#46 Chuck Norris can build a snowman out of rain *#61 Faster than a speeding bullet... more powerful than a locomotive ... able to leap tall buildings in a single bound ... yes, these are some of Chuck Norris's warm-up exercises *#67 When Chuck Norris does push-ups, he isn't lifting himself up; he's pushing the earth down *#71 Scientists have estimated that the energy given off during the Big Bang was roughly equivalent to 1 CNRK: One Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick *#73 Chuck Norris was 'Made in the USA' - Using Steel and Alloys *#76 Chuck doesn't just escape the gravity of black holes ... he eats them *#78 Chuck Norris can hear the silence *#80 According to Einstein's theory of relativity, Chuck Norris can actually roundhouse kick you yesterday *#93 Chuck Norris uses Tabasco sauce for eye drops *#95 Chuck Norris is so fast that he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head Feats *#2 Defeated death fair and square *#4 & #32 Caused the French to surrender and the Soviet Union to disband *#10 Even Google can't find Chuck Norris *#11 On the seventh day, God rested ... and Chuck Norris took over *#16 Never uses a stunt double, except during crying scenes *#17 Lost both his legs in a car accident and still walked it off *#26 Affects the world economy when he plays Monopoly *#39 Stared evil in the eye and it went into hiding *#40 Traveled back in time and wrote the Declaration of Independence *#53 Built Rome in a day *#92 Is the reason Waldo is hiding *#94 Counted to infinity - twice Faults *Killed by Bruce Lee **However since Death fears Chuck; Chuck just kept going despite the fact. *The only thing Chuck Norris doesn't know: is how to kill Chuck Norris. Gallery Chuck Norris - Karate Kommandos.png|Chuck Norris from the animated series, Karate Kommandos. chuck.jpg|Chuck Norris in WWE chuck n.jpg|Walker Texas Ranger god chuck.png|Chuck Norris in Mugen Norris gif.gif|Chuck Norris approves Chuck Norris Action Jeans.jpeg|Chuck Norris Action Jeans...? chuck norris 1.jpg chucknorrislongerandharder.jpg chucknorriscannotbestopped.JPG anime chuck norris.png|Chuck in an anime god of chuck norris.jpg|God of Chuck Norris 277.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Internet Memes Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Actors Category:Movie Combatants Category:Real Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Celebrities